


Prince of Heart

by Bookworm445



Series: Dirk Week 2017 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dirk Week 2017, Gen, I'm sorryyyy, Incorrect Usage of God Tier Powers, Prince of Heart, Sadstuck, aka DIRK STOP, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: For Dirk Week 2017 Day 4: SadYou don't feel lonely anymore.





	

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are alone.

* * *

 

You are beginning to think that you will always be alone. It is 2414 and the earth is covered in water. You live alone in an apartment that sticks out the top of the ocean that used to be Houston, Texas. Oceans are vast and dangerous and you know this from experience. It is best not to attempt the 1,419 miles to New York by boat. You know this from experience as well.

 

You are beginning to think that you would have gone insane without Hal. Your friends sleep, and there are times where you are up in the middle of the night, thinking about the crushing loneliness of this post-apocalyptic life in the middle of the ocean. Much like right now, in fact.

 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is offline!

gutsyGumshoe [GG] is offline!

golgothasTerror [GT] is offline!

 

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 02:14!

TT: Hal.

TT: Please.

TT: Lonely, again?

TT: Yes.

TT: Of course.

 

* * *

 

You are lonely again.

 

This time, you don’t want to go to Hal. He understands you so well, but it’s just like you’re talking to yourself. You sit in the shower with your hands around your knees, the water beating on your back, and pretend you’re anywhere but where you are.

* * *

 

You are lonely once more.

 

It seems to be taking over - you’re getting lonelier and lonelier as time passes, and those irrational moments where you want everything to just _stop_ are coming far more frequently.

 

You wonder if it’s part of you being a Prince of Heart - what did UU say? One who destroys souls. You wonder idly if that extends to emotions, and you reach into yourself and _pull._

 

You don’t feel lonely anymore.


End file.
